TOW Monica Gets Confused
by Loony-Loonz
Summary: No, Joey didn't wanna feel the way he did. It wasn't right at all, they were best friends. Monica was drunk, she didn't know what to think. But at that moment, his face looked so fragile, his eyes sparkled. Joey couldn't let her know how he felt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is after the episode in series 3, 'TOW the Ultimate Fighting Champion', where Monica kind of breaks up with Pete and begs him not to go along to be the fighting champion, you know in the wrestling competition? Well yeah, this is a three-shot after that episode, before the beach one. Anyone ever liked the thought of Monica and Joey? ;)**

_**Friends: TOW Monica gets confused**_

Monica's POV

Whoa, I can barely walk! Ha-ha, I'm such a joker aren't I? I wonder where Rachel got to, my nutty little roommate. I swear she went off to flirt with some guys, she's always doing that. Personally I think she's still in love with Ross, but that's another story. But seriously, come on! They're having this complicated edge between them, trying to be friends.

Well actually, they keep insisting that they don't particularly like each other at the moment. But what Ross did was the cleverest thing, but they were on a break! If I told this to Rachel she would not talk to me anymore, so I keep it to myself.

She keeps saying that they weren't, but I know Ross told me the truth that she clearly stated that they were on a break. Silly Rachel!

Anyways, so I'm like totally drunk... want to know why? Because I know now that I and Pete can't work out, because he's driven himself into become this fighting champion, which is insane. I can't do much now but move on, even though I think I'm still in love with him.

So here I am, laughing at myself, tripping up the stairs. It is pretty funny though, I'm sure I look like a total idiot. Phew, at least I managed to get up each step, with no help at all! I'm so happy; I'm not normally capable of doing that. See what I mean by getting drunk? I need it.

I figured that I will probably be alone for the rest of my life now, since the relationships I get into seem to always end bad... ugh, I'm such a mess. Stupid alcohol, one minute you're overjoyed and happy, then the next you're depressed, fed up with your single life. I think I should get into the apartment and see if Rachel's home.

Thankfully I got my key out from my bag, but then I dropped it. Sigh, clumsy me, I'm always more clumsy when I'm drunk. I can never get used to the fact that your mind is still okay, but when you try and speak or do something, it never works out properly.

Anyway, so I slowly managed to get my key to open the front door, and I stumbled in, falling on to the floor. I laughed again, what seemed more of a witch cackle. I rolled round on the apartment floor, only just realising that Joey was standing above me. How the heck did he get in here?

"Mon, are you alright?" He asked, eyeing me with slight concern.

I started giggling like a fool, which I had no idea why. But I sheepishly nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine Joey... how you doing?" Oh my god did I really just say that? Yup, I did. What a drunken weirdo I am.

"Come on Monica..." He mumbled, I felt his hands cradle my body as he picked me up bridle style and placed me on the couch. Ugh, I really felt like crying a little. He then leaned down to face me, smiling meekly. "You know, you don't look fine... what's up?"

"I'm fineeee Joe! Let me rest..." I spoke out, fluttering my eyes closed, even though I actually wasn't that tired if I'm honest. I then peaked one eye open and saw he was still and hadn't moved away an inch. "You don't look very tired, just very drunk... we need you sobered up."

I rolled my eyes, why didn't he want me to sober up? Joey's a great friend, but I want him to go. Well actually, that's what I want him to think... I need someone with me.

Joey's POV

I got up from where Monica was resting and went over to the kitchen sink, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and turned on the water tap and filled up with glass with some fresh cold water. I hope Monica's alright; I wonder why she's gotten herself so drunk? I've noticed her that she only it does when she gets upset about something. Huh, maybe a boyfriend perhaps? Rather that, an ex-boyfriend.

Party Monica was great, but when she got THIS drunk, it wasn't always good. I really hate having to go through this whole stage of being just a friend though. I wished I could get out of the stage of liking her, and yes I mean more than a friend. I've been crazy about her for ages now, but I knew that I really couldn't do anything; I couldn't do that to Ross.

I say Ross because I knew exactly how he would react if he found out that me and Monica were together, he wouldn't accept it. I know I would be protective over one of my sisters if Ross was hiding the fact that he was sleeping with one of them. So I can't do the same to Ross, that's not fair.

Stupid heart, I wish I could stop feeling these feelings I had for Monica. But she appears all the time with her moments of pleading, like as if she needed me all the time. It's happened more often, ever since Richard. She's didn't need me though when she was with Pete... gahh!

That's right! Pete! Gosh, why didn't I think of that? She's heartbroken because of Pete! Ohhh Monica; how you will be the death of me.

I went back to Monica who was now sitting up, watching the TV. She then saw me reappear and groaned, "You're not gone yet Joe? I appreciate your help, but you can't do anything..." Joey sighed, "Look Mon, I know why you're like this..."

Monica then looked at me with her recognisable pleading eyes; "You do?" I swear her voice almost sounded broken then, like as if she was about to cry. "Yeah... it is Pete isn't it?"

She whispered, "Yes..." and she lowered herself on to me, tugging her arms around my body. I looked down at her sympathetically and held my right hand on her arm and my left hand on her back... at least maybe my right was on her back and my left on my arm, which always confuses me.

Monica began groaning out to me, "I didn't want him to get hurt with this wrestling competition thing... you know?" I nodded and whispered, "Yeah I know, you were just looking out for him."

"Yes of course! He was my boyfriend. But I knew I couldn't do anything and I had to break up with him..." I felt a few of her warm tears drop on to my jeans. I carried on rubbing her hand; I felt her head slither up to the crook of my neck, placing her head softly to lay there. She held me closer to her, humming. I lowered my eyebrows a little, why was she humming?

"This feels nice..." She murmured. My eyes widened. I couldn't let her hold on to me any longer, I just knew that if we held this position, second thoughts would appear in her mind. Wait, how did I know that? She just needed me as a friend that is all.

She then mumbled again, "Could you pass me that glass of water again Joe?" I nodded and gently nudged her off me to get the glass from the table that was right in front of him. He gave it over to Monica and she took it, thanking me as she went to take a sip. I looked at her intensively as she drank it. She was looking into the glass, drinking the water pretty fast.

She was then finished and placed the glass on the table. She looked drifted for the moment and then looked at me again and whispered out a 'thank you' and smiled. She began laughing again, which was peculiarly weird. But then again, she was drunk. I let out a little sigh of relief when her face wasn't so close to mine anymore.

She then stood up, realising that she still couldn't walk and slipped again on to the carpet. I went to her aid and she was laughing once again. I loved her laugh actually, it was sweet. I held onto her to so she could get up, "Where were you going to?"

"I was going to the bathroom... to place my head in water!" She then cackled and it struck me, one of my eyebrows frowning, giving her a strange look. But it was still cute to watch, I chuckled. "Follow me!" She ordered and grabbed my arm to the bathroom. Uh oh, why did she want me in the bathroom? She must have needed me by my side I guess.

Monica's POV

Joey was right; I NEED to sober up before I do something stupid. But I couldn't reach the bathroom and I just fell over again. I huffed and crossed my arms, fed up with everything. Why bother? I can't sober up if I can't walk. Stupid alcohol... ha, there I go insulting the substance. SIGH.

I suddenly felt Joey dragging me into the bathroom, my eyes widened, shocking at what he was doing. Why was he dragging me? "Get off Joe!" Joey shook his head, "If you can't walk to the bathroom then I will drag you to the sink, okay?" I groaned a little and gave in, "Fine."

I shouldn't be angry at him; he was being a good friend. I then bended my head over a little and smiled at him when he finished dragging me, realising how slow it felt for us to move just a few metres. He smiled back at me weakly; I think he was just worried about me.

He then pulled me up to sit on the toilet; thankfully with the lid closed. Then he turned the cold tap of the sink and the water began to whoosh out. He picked up the sink plug that was hanging to the side and pushed it into the sink drain, the water filling up in the sink.

He then turned round and gave me his relaxed smile. I gave him a curious smile, was he gazing at me? Nah, it's probably just my drunken imagination. But at that moment he was looking at me, I couldn't help but stare at his face longingly. I didn't realise until now how fragile he really looked. He had such a detailed face, it looked so delicate. I'm pretty sure his eyes were sparkling too.

Oh god, why am I thinking this stuff? I can't think about Joey this way! He's one of my best friends! I know for sure that I couldn't feel this... feeling. Oh, but he's so wonderful and caring, sooo good looking and... NO! Stop Monica, come on! Forget it; forget you even thought of this.

But that was when I was out of my thoughts. "Hey Mon... you, err... hearing me?" I shook my head, "Err yeah... I'm hearing you." He nodded, "good, now stand up, if you can... and place your head in the water, okay?" I groaned, "Do I have too?" No joke, I swear I forgot about dunking my head in water. I don't even want to! But I don't even know why I don't, I know I would regret it if I didn't!

Joey frowned, "Yes... you said you were going too." I groaned again, "I changed my mind... I don't wanna." I let my hands out as a barrier, saying no as a gesture. Joey then said, "Come on Monica, you'll regret it tomorroowww..." Monica sighed, "Mmm, fine... but I can do something first?"

Joey looked at me suspiciously, folding his arms. "And what's that?" I stepped closer towards him, slightly stumbling and found myself getting closer to place my hands on his arms. Oh no, what was I doing? No, I can't be going through with what I was doing, could I? My face was inches from him; I could feel the space between getting smaller and smaller, his warm breath blowing on me. He was staring down at my lips when...

**Cliff hanger, ha-ha! I bet if you're a Moey shipper you must be annoyed! I hope you liked this chapter; this is going to be a three shot. Please tell me your thoughts :)**

**Loony Loonz**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Friends: TOW Monica gets confused 2**_

Joey's POV

I moved my head away from Monica. What the heck was she doing? Was she trying to kiss me? She can't do that! I can't let her do that! But she wouldn't let go of my arms, she kept coming towards me, lips still pouted. I just looked at her with fear, knowing that even though this would be so bad to do, I so wanted too. I managed to squeak out the words, "Mon... what are you doing?"

She then huskily said, "Joey, I'm drunk, I'll regret this tomorrow, but right now, were in the moment... so, just stay still." She was crazy! She really wanted to do whatever she was going to do! I couldn't let it, no, I just couldn't. Come on Joe, be strong, and think about Ross... this is his little sister!

"Monica, you don't know what you're saying... we can't do what you're implying, were best friends... Ross would kill me!" She kept moving closer to me, "I didn't realise until now how handsome you are Joe, in fact I did, but I couldn't let you know that. But here I am, telling you... so please, just let me kiss you." I gulped, my willpower was really going.

She just looked so, so wonderful... even when she was drunk. I never, ever, have ever felt this way about a woman before. She always made me chuckle, sometimes even blush when she said something nice about me. I didn't want to sleep with her, not like with all those other women... I just wanted to hold her. I didn't want have sex and then never see her again. She's amazing, and well, just kissing her would do it for me. But I knew even doing that, I would feel guilt.

My mind keeps yelling at me that this is totally wrong; and that Ross would never forgive me... but my heart kept beating faster and faster, wanting to so badly forget Ross and not care. Stupid heart, why did I HAVE to fall for Monica?

Monica's POV

Ugh, why can't he just sit still? He's Joey! Why is he avoiding me to kiss! I would have thought that he wouldn't say no, and he'd have me in the bedroom by now... but I guess not. I groaned and gave up, just leaning down in front of him. "I don't get it Joe! You're a womaniser; wouldn't you have taken me to the bed to have sex by now? I'm drunk Joey, you can take advantage of me... just for one night!"

"Monica! No! You're my best friend; I can't do that to you! And like I said, Ross WOULD KILL ME." Hmm, he was probably right... but if I told him it was my choice, then he couldn't be angry at him. Also, we didn't have to tell him about this either. "He can't get angry at you if it was MY choice." Joey looked at me curiously, smiling at me a little for a second. Ha-ha, he was thinking about it.

But then sadly, he shook his head and replied, "No, no! We can't do this, I don't want to take advantage of you, okay? Were friends and-and, you are not some hot, one night stand girl Mon, you're special." I looked at him and a wide grin spread across my face, I think I was blushing.

"Aww, you really think so Joe?" I asked, genuinely feeling flattered. He whispered huskily, "Yeah... now give me a hug." I looked down in bashfulness and wrapped myself around his flexed body.

Mmm, this hug felt really nice... in fact, I never realised how comfortable and natural this felt. I could hug Joey all day. To be honest, I haven't hugged him that many times, but I guess I should more often, because I felt safe in his arms. I didn't want let go, so I held him tighter, making sure that the embrace was worthwhile. It was weird, because I felt more safe in his arms than anyone out of my friends, I felt more safe hugging Joey than Chandler, Phoebe or Rachel.

In fact, my safeness factor was saying that I felt just as relaxed in Joey's arms as much as my brother Ross, if not more! I didn't understand this though... I mean, did I have somewhat feelings for this Italian-American guy? Did I have feelings for one of my closest friends? I mean really? But then again, I did feel attracted to him when we first met, but that went away after the lemonade incident...

**FLASHBACK**

_It was 5 years ago, when I was living with Phoebe... well, she didn't tell me until a week later that she had already moved out. I was upset at first, but I guess she just can't handle my obsessive cleanness. Back then, Joey was only just moving into Chandler's apartment, so we only first met him at this point. I found him really cute._

_I was grateful at the time that Chandler picked Joey, but technically it was only because the other guy didn't show up. I still remember when he was picking up the boxes, moving them into the apartment next door. __ "You want some help with that?"_

_He replied,__** "**__Oh, no thanks, I got it..." He picked the box but then he stupidly realised how heavy it must have been. "No I don't!" He was about to fall when he placed the box quickly back down, "Whoa! Are you okay?" I asked. "Whew! Stood up to fast, got a little head rush."  
_

"_It's the heat," I then realised that I had my hand on his chest, which wasn't cool when I was trying my best not to be nervous when talking to him. "And-and the humidity." He smiled awkwardly at me, "That's an uh, that's a tough combination..."_

_I then asked him the ultimate question, "__Do you wanna come in for some lemonade?"_

_He happily returned with, "__Like you wouldn't believe." So we entered my apartment, "Wow! This is a great place." I smiled at him, "Thank you. Just make yourself comfortable."__He gave me an interesting hand gesture and I'm guessing, his signature smile, "__Gotcha."_

_Of course I had to start rambling, "__This place is really my Grandmother's. I got it from her when she moved to Florida; otherwise I could never afford a place like this. So if the landlord ever asks, I'm 87 year old woman, who's afraid of her VCR. So are you thirsty?" __He replied eagerly,__ Oh, you bet I am!_

_I stupidly blurted out, seeing his certain thing, "__Okay, here's your penis!" I stared at him in horror and then exclaimed, "OH MY GOD! What the hell are you doing?" __He frowned at me, curious as why I was so angry, but that's Joey for you, "__You said, you wanna come in for some lemonade?"_

_I shouted out obviously, "__So?" __Then he realised what I really meant, "__Whoa, ah! We're you just gonna give me some lemonade?" __I nodded, still freaked out, "__Yeah huh! Cover yourself up!" He said, embarrassed, "Oh right, right." I was flabbergasted at the time of what just happened, "I don't believe this! When someone asks you in for lemonade, does that mean to you they wanna have sex?"_

_"__Well usually...yeah! Well, not just lemonade, iced tea, sometimes juice. Well, sorry, I just, I thought you liked me. I'm such a jerk..." I didn't know what to say then, he apologised and I guess I just had to move away from ever thinking that I was attracted to him, because he ruined the chance of it, especially with his first impression. "It's okay. I suppose it could happen to anyone, not anyone I know, but... By the way I can still see it."_

"_Oh god right..." He adjusted his trouser zip and walked out, probably more embarrassed than I was._

But now, these stupid feelings... they might be coming back. Maybe if I did find out how well he kisses, then maybe that will stop this attraction. I'm sure that if were such good friends, it will feel weird.

"Hello Mon? Mon... you there?" That's when I realised how zoned out I was. I murmured, "Huh...what?" He then looked at me sternly with his sold dark brown eyes. Ah yes, stupid eyes... those lovely sparkling eyes. Ugh, I may as well just sadly admit to myself that I like him. "You err... zoned out a bit. What were you thinking?" He was looking at me intently, almost gazing at me.

"Erm... I-I was j-just thinking about the past..." Did I just stutter? Wow, his eyes really had an effect on me. Once again, it was those damn stupid eyes. Man, I've really used the word 'stupid' a lot. Doesn't even feel like a word anymore. Ha-ha.

I and Joey were standing dangerously close to each other; but you know what? I don't care. I like standing this close, and just hope to god that he comes to his senses and kiss me. Nah, I'm joking... I know he doesn't want to kiss me. I don't know why, but he doesn't. I want to, but I guess I can't do much now but just pray he makes a move soon before I do.

Inches apart, his lips were so close to mine. "Erm Joey... your face is really close to mine, he-he." I slurred out, still slightly drunk. He then whispered huskily, "Yeah I know..." My eyes widened a little, he didn't care? Oh my god, was he really going to kiss me now? What changed his mind? Did he get lost in my eyes? Oh Joey, you're one hell of a confusing bastard.

We were practically an inch away from each other now, the suspense was killing me. But then it happened; he truly touched my lips.

His lips were softly grazing over mine; my heart was beating at an exhilarating rate. I suddenly realised why the girls fell for him, he was a really good kisser! He gently pushed his tongue into my mouth. I silently muffled a moan as he did so. I'm pretty sure I felt spark, because that was when it struck me...

It didn't feel wrong. Nope, it didn't at all. In fact, it felt sooo amazing. His mouth tasted like mint ice-cream, probably the leftovers he ate earlier. But it tasted nice, rather sweet. We carried on, my lips pressed to his passionately. My hands travelled around his body, my left on his back and my right on his neck. We then let go for air and his lips slipped to nibble at my neck.

"Mmm, Joey..." Whoa, did I just say that?

But then I felt him stop, and he looked back up at me. "Monica... we can't do this." I sadly dropped my shoulders, looking to the ground. He was right and I hated it. I also knew that I was beginning to feel sober. "I know," I wish we could carry on; I wouldn't care if he'd have sex with me... because now I truly knew that I was gaining feelings for him.

Joey's POV

I hated to break away, not to carry on kissing her. She was a pretty awesome kisser as well! This is not fair, why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just carry on getting laid with women and never see them again, it was much easier and less complicated. But no, I've stepped into the step that I shouldn't have... if that makes sense. It's not good for falling for someone; well only when they don't feel the same.

But still, I wish I could stop feeling this... but now I understand the whole thing with people saying that it's hard to get over someone, it's so true. Love sucks, very much. I want to go back to my old self Joey 'how you doing' self. But I can't, I'm getting older, and I don't want to! I'm nearly 30, which I am fully dreading. I guess God hates me or something.

I wish I could stay 25 for the rest of my life; so I didn't have to age he-he. Ugh, no... That's not the way to look at life is it really? Jeez, I think I'm turning smart! Damn you Monica! No, not damn her, I love her. Yep I said it! Yeah, I love her! Deal with it mind! Deal with it 20 year old me! Christ, I'm losing sense.

"I'm so sorry Mon, but you know it's not right..." I hated every word that was going to come out of my mouth. But then she said this, "Don't be sorry Joe. But you're wrong about the 'right' thing, b-because... I didn't think it felt wrong." My eyes widened, she felt it too? Did she feel the spark too? "You didn't?" My breath hitched my speech. "No, I didn't... in fact it felt so right."

My mouth began to squeak, "You mean; you felt the spark too?" Then she looked at me with amazement, "You felt a spark?" I nodded aggressively, "Yeah! The kiss didn't feel wrong at all!" But then that's when something that I wish didn't happen.

Rachel was standing right there at the front door. I and Monica looked at each other with fear.

"So... what's going on here?"

**He-he, cliff hanger! I'm so evil ;) Hope you liked this 2****nd**** chapter, I think it worked out well. Please review! Oh by the way, sorry it's a little late... but happy new year :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Friends: TOW Monica gets confused 3**_

"So, what's going on here?"

Monica's POV

Oh great, Rachel had to come home.

I frantically had to think of something to say as an excuse; just so she wouldn't freak out and tell the others. I'm sure that Joey would agree that we couldn't let anyone think there was something between us.

I let out a fake nervous chuckle, "Oh nothing Rachel! Were j-just erm... reciting some lines off Joey's new script?" Joey nodded with me, understanding I was lying. Phuh, it's funny how he knows that now. He carried on, "Yeah! I and Mon were reading off the latest lines for this audition next week."

Rachel nodded to us; I think she believed it. But then again, she did still look slightly suspicious and she crossed her arms, "Huh... right. So, I'm guessing the kiss was part of it too?" I froze. Oh crap, she saw that? She definitely doesn't believe us now, unless I can think of something. "Erm yeah, it was."

I looked down at the floor, as Joey looked almost dumbfounded at Rachel. I tried to avoid her eye contact, but I can tell her eyes must have been burning into me. She then asked, "Where's the scripts then?" Oh right yeah, we didn't actually have any scripts. We really were screwed now!

I then quickly blurted out, "W-we, we erm... had already memorised the lines, so we were just going over them, we've been learning them for a week now."

Rachel just shook her head and chuckled, "Mon... why are you learning lines for a part that you're not even going to do?" Damn it, she had a good point. I mean, I'm not even that good of an actor! I already was trying to get a job as a chef, which wasn't really going for me at the moment. My life was kind of a wreck right now.

I went quiet, I couldn't think of anything else to say. But that's when Joey said, "Monica wants to explore acting!" He sounded triumphant. I couldn't have just said that, but Rachel knows me inside out... she knew that I much prefer catering and culinary. At least he tried.

"Joe, Monica... just tell me what is going on?"

I sighed and basically told her what she needed to know, "Pete broke up with me and I needed comfort." Rachel frowned, "So you kissed Joey for comfort?" I nodded meekly. It was kind of true, not mentioning that I also have realised just now that I have feelings for Joey too. But she couldn't know that. Rachel nodded, "Okay. Well, you could've just said that straight away!"

I looked down, slightly embarrassed and vulnerable. I could see Joey eyeing me, I hope he wasn't mad. I mean, I kissed him with real feelings too! In fact, I'm not even that bothered about Pete so much now. Unless I saw him again, then that would probably ruin everything. I'm not going to get over it just like that. This will probably take a few weeks.

Rachel then came over to me to give me a hug. I liked hugs from Rachel, but it was weird... because I never felt protected. Joey and Ross were the only 2 people out of our gang who made me feel safe. Still, it felt nice to hug my best friend.

* * *

Joey's POV

Okay, so Monica has no feelings for me. She was simply upset about Pete. Good, now we can go back to my heart breaking and be friends as normal.

But you know what? That just didn't suit me. I hated keeping things from my friends. But I had to because otherwise things would get 'complicated'. Personally, I think it just makes it more complicated to say nothing! But no one believes my theory, some friends eh?

I looked at Monica as she hugged Rachel, I felt like joining in. So I did.

"He-he, bring it in guys!" I hugged one arm round Rachel and Mon. Great, I even felt a spark when I touched her! Just brilliant! Sigh, I'm a Italian-Queens mess. I felt Monica giving me a glare and I just smiled at her cheekily and gave her a wink. She just shook her head and gave me a weak smile. I let go of them. I heard Rachel beginning to talk in the distance of my mind. It sounded like she wanted to know full details about the breakup. I didn't wanna hear it at all.

So I said my goodbyes and closed the front door, leaving the apartment and heading opposite to my own apartment. It was empty in the lounge; I guessed that Chandler must be asleep. I hope he never lets Janice into his life again! I swear she pops up everywhere! She's like when a bee keeps flying around your face and you try to push the damn thing away from you.

Anyway, I need my beauty sleep. I checked my watch; it was 11:15pm. Okay, so not too late then. I checked the fridge for anything to eat and decided that I really wasn't that hungry at all. My mind was full of Monica, and it was driving me nuts. I needed sleep to cool everything off.

But I did hear that some people, who are so lovesick, begin to eat less. Well, my jeans do feel a little less loose. Eh, maybe I'll just be hungry tomorrow.

I need to eat. I need two pizzas.

* * *

Monica's POV

I felt my mind opening up. I was awake. It still felt quite dark. I looked at the watch; it read 4:21am. No wonder; that makes more sense. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head, attempting to get back to sleep. But I knew it wasn't really going to work if I had a headache.

Hangovers suck.

They really suck.

I decided that there was no point trying to get to asleep if my head was pounding like it was gonna burst. I guess it's not too bad. Luckily, I'm not too bad of a morning person.

I don't get grouchy like Rachel. She always gets grouchy if someone woke her up at this time of night. So I quietly slumped out of bed, noticing I still had my clothes on. Hmm, I guess I was just too tired to bother undressing.

But if you're gonna rely on someone to take you to bed, don't rely on Rachel. It just seems to not be her best job. I wish Joey had taken me to bed. Not like that obviously, but you know, making sure I got to sleep nicely and I was covered under the sheets.

But it was fair enough that Joey left straight away; we didn't wanna make things more suspicious. Even so, I don't even know what's between us. Are we like, together? I had no idea.

Do you know what, I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't get to sleep, and it didn't matter if I got up now because it was a Sunday now. I always had a day off from work on Sundays. In fact, at the moment I didn't really have a job, so it didn't matter anyway.

I'm not happy; but it seems like Joey could fix that maybe? I don't know, but I do know I'm lost. I need a job and need love. But I know that things would probably be too difficult if I was with Joey, especially since I just broke up with Pete.

I am going to miss Pete you know, it was hard to break up with him. But I think I just realised, I loved Joey for much longer. I just thought it was just a friendship kind of love.

But no, pure love... I'm IN love, no doubt about it. And I'll tell you what, it frigging KILLS.

I know for sure that mother and father are going to nag me at some point. It really honestly feels like mum hates me. She's never been proud of me. Only dad has had been there to comfort me when I get another let down of my mum, just purely giving me grief about anything she could think of.

I never thought twice about Joey, that's what I don't get! I guess I just didn't realise how much he has cared and been such a wonderful friend. Because he is, he's such a caring guy. But I don't deserve someone like that. I guess we always shared these moments though. Perhaps I had thought about it, when I first met him for instance. But those feelings left when I realised that he probably wasn't the one for me.

But he is and that's the problem.

I want him to snuggle me in his arms. I want to sleep in the same bed as him.

I just want us together.

I hate these complications. I hate having these feelings.

But right at that moment, I didn't care.

So I dragged myself up out of the seemingly uncomfortable bed and took off the denim jacket I was wearing. I got out of my jeans and t-shirt. I placed on my favourite pair of pyjamas, the ones that were made of silk and were the colour sky blue. The fabric was smooth on my skin.

I then quietly began to tiptoe out of my room. I gently pushed my bedroom door slightly closed.

I looked around the lounge and made sure no one was here. Rachel's bedroom door was slightly open. I could hear her soft snoring slightly echoing. This meant she was sleeping deeply. Thankfully she's not too much of a light sleeper. If she has drunk alcohol the night before she is likely to be less prone to noises than usual.

I made sure I knew what I was doing, making sure I didn't step on anything. I was grateful nothing was on the floor and the front door was in a straight direction from my door.

I gently picked up the spare keys from the side kitchen surface and tightly held grip of them.

I then gradually skimmed out of apartment and into the hallway, casually shutting the door very quietly after me.

Oh darn it!

I just remembered that I need a key to get into Joey & Chandler's without knocking.

I sighed heavily and attempted to unlock the keys without waking up Rachel.

THIS IS GOING TO END INTO DISASTER.

I felt my eyes twitch every time I made the slightest click noise.

I was so scared right now about what was going to happen next.

I know this sounds crazy but I felt like something was about to grab me. Like one of those moments in a horror movie. You know what; I think I should just shut my thoughts for the moment.

God, I should win the award for the 'Idiot of the Year'.

I sighed in relief when I got the door open and found that Rachel was still asleep. I was really worried she might need the toilet and come out of her bedroom right then and there.

Thankfully I left the spare keys in the same bowl where every key went. I would have killed myself if I left them somewhere else. I grabbed them quickly and got myself back out of there as fast as I could without noise.

She then felt herself let her breath out, not realising that she kept hold of it.

She stared longingly for a few seconds at the door in front of her. The gold number nineteen was standing out across it.

She then moved her hand that held the keys towards the keyhole and turned the key gradually round to open the door very, very gently. It made a tiny click and she found herself in the familiar pale wallpaper coloured apartment that she had been round a few times, but not often.

But then the surprise of horror jolted around her body as she took a whack of shock come across her.

Someone was sitting on one of the chairs. One of the dining chairs by the kitchen.

And sadly no, it wasn't Joey.

It was Chandler.

Mister Chandler Bing himself.

Jesus, I could never catch a frigging break.

He then saw me and looked up, looking as if he felt the same shock that I did just a few seconds before.

He harshly whispered, "Jesus Monica! You scared the crap out of me."

* * *

**Okay, that should do for now.**

**I apologise to anyone who had been waiting for this story for a while.**

**I've had writer's block.**

**I've had schoolwork to complete.**

**I'm on Easter break though now, so I could complete the next chapter in the following few days.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

**It's not brilliant, but should be alright. I promise you the next will be more in Joey's point of view.**

**I also might make some of it in Chandler's.**

**Thanks very much,**

**Loony-Loonz**

**x**


	4. UPDATE READ!

Update on TOW Monica is confused:

Okay, to anyone who is reading this... I apologise very much for not updating this! I've had some issues with the computer that I normally use. I have typed this on google documents and I am on my dad's mac. I would type the rest of the story on google documents but I would rather do it on the XP computer that I have written with. Plus, I am hoping I can still get to the document file when the computer is fixed to carry on writing from the last chapter... which is number three. I hope I haven't kept any readers waiting, I am happy to be writing a Moey story which I never thought I would write. Anyway, hope everyone is having a good summer break and I WILL continue this once I can get to the computer again. Sadly, the mac doesn't have a Word software. I might write some one-shots :)

Thank you to everyone who has subscribed to this story!

Loony-Loonz

xx


End file.
